a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a wall framing structure, and, more particularly to a tube-lock curtain wall, which includes a plurality of framing components which may be interconnected to adapt the curtain wall to a variety of building structures, and incorporate therein a variety of building components such as windows, doors, panels and the like.
b. Description of Related Art
A need exists for an improved curtain wall system, that may be easily and economically manufactured, and that includes an improved frame network for ease of assembly and disassembly thereof, and for ease of installation.
Curtain walls are well known in the art, and may be used instead of a traditional brick wall, for example, as exterior or interior walls in a building. Curtain walls generally include a plurality of vertical mullions anchored to the building structure, and a plurality of horizontally oriented rails interconnected therebetween to provide structural rigidity. The mullions and rails may be configured to support a variety of doors, panels, windows and the like.
In the past, conventional curtain wall designs have been relatively complex, have generally included multiple components, have had limited flexibility in terms of the variety of components that may be infilled in the curtain wall framework, and have thus required relatively complicated manufacturing and assembly techniques. Conventional curtain wall designs also include flaws such as inadequate insulation, lack of structural rigidity and other drawbacks related to the aesthetic appearance thereof. In conventional curtain walls, one such particular drawback relates to the installation procedure for glazing infill components, such as panels, doors, windows and the like, which have thus far been installable or replaceable only from one side of the curtain wall.
From a manufacturing standpoint, the manufacture of complex curtain wall designs of the past has resulted in a significant increase in the overall manufacturing cost of the frame components, which may be manufactured by the thousands. From an assembly standpoint, the assembly and installation of complex curtain wall designs can be time-consuming and burdensome, and can add significantly to the overall cost for a building. Lastly, from a maintenance and use standpoint, conventional curtain wall designs have failed to provide a level of durability generally associated with a conventional brick or concrete wall.
In the art, there currently exist various conventional wall designs, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,210, 4,448,001, 4,608,793, 4,621,478, 4,756,132, 4,977,716, 4,981,001, 5,067,293, 5,253,459, 5,309,689, 5,481,839, 5,592,795, 5,619,834, 5,632,125, 5,839,236, 6,032,423, 6,141,923, 6,158,182, 6,202,382, 6,205,724, 6,269,600 and U.S. patent Publication No. 2001/0011444 A1. The wall designs disclosed therein include basic frame components such as mullions, rails, anchors and the like.
These conventional wall designs however have several of the same drawbacks and disadvantages of the conventional curtain wall design described above. Some of the key drawbacks generally include an excessive number of components for providing structural rigidity, which can render the curtain wall framework difficult and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, the excessive number of components can make the assembly, installation, maintenance and use of the conventional curtain wall design burdensome, thus favoring the use of standard brick or masonry wall units.
The invention solves the problems and overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art by providing a curtain wall, which includes fewer components for ease of manufacture and assembly, and yet is structurally and functionally superior to conventional curtain walls.
Thus, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a curtain wall in which glazing infill components, such as panels, doors, windows and the like, are installable or replaceable from either side of the curtain wall.
Another aspect of the present invention is to avoid the need for accessory items such as joint plugs, end plates or water diverters, which are used for diverting water in most current designs and are prone to failure.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a curtain wall in which the various components are adjustable during or after assembly, and may be used in the interior or exterior of a building, for example.
Specifically, the present invention provides a curtain wall having a front side and a back side and including a plurality of mullions having mullion glazing pockets, an I-section for supporting a first trim member and protrusions for supporting a second trim member. The curtain wall further includes a plurality of first rails having a width W2 greater than the width W1 of the mullion glazing pockets, having notches for insertion into the mullion glazing pocket and protrusions for supporting third and fourth trim members. A plurality of beads each having a protrusion thereon are connected to the mullions in a lengthwise direction thereof and support the first trim member. A first retainer for removably retaining a glazing infill component against a mullion is insertable into a notch in the mullion. A second retainer for removably retaining the glazing infill component against a bead is insertable into a notch in the bead. This curtain wall design allows for a glazing infill component to be installed from either the front side or the back side of the curtain wall.
The present invention further provides a curtain wall in which the mullion glazing pockets, the I-section, and notches and protrusions on the mullion extend substantially along a length of the mullion. The protrusions on the first rail extend substantially along a length of the first rail. Likewise, the notch and protrusion on the bead extend substantially along a length of the bead. The curtain wall further includes a seal for sealing an area between edges of the first rail substantially adjacent the mullion. A retention member is disposed on a protrusion on the mullion, the rail or the bead. A third retainer is provided for removably retaining the glazing infill component against the first rail, and is insertable into a notch in the first rail. The curtain wall yet further includes another bead connected to the first rail, in a lengthwise direction thereof, and having a protrusion for supporting the fourth trim member. Anchors may be adjustably mounted along a length of the mullion for removably attaching the curtain wall to a building wall. A second rail having a protrusion and a catch engageable with the ridge on the mullion is also provided. Lastly, the curtain wall includes adapters having a protrusion and a notch, each extending along a length thereof. The protrusion on the adapter is insertable into the notch in the first rail.
The present invention yet further provides a curtain wall including first corner-rails having protrusions for supporting a fifth trim member, notches for insertion of a fourth retainer and an angled retainer. Second corner-rails having a complementary angled retainer for engaging the angled retainer on the first corner-rail, protrusions for supporting a sixth trim member, a notch for insertion of a protrusion on an adapter having a protrusion and a notch, and extensions, are also provided. The curtain wall yet further includes third corner-rails including complementary extensions for engagement with the extensions on the second corner-rails, and protrusions for supporting the sixth trim member.
The present invention also includes a method of installing a curtain wall having a front side and a back side, including the step of connecting mullions to first rails. The mullions include glazing pockets, an I-section for supporting a first trim member and protrusions for supporting a second trim member. The first rails have a width greater than a width of the glazing pockets and include notches for insertion of the first rails into the glazing pockets and protrusions for supporting third and fourth trim members by fasteners. The method further includes the step of connecting beads to the mullions, in a lengthwise direction thereof, by fasteners, and attaching the curtain wall to a building by anchors. Thereafter, first retainers may be inserted into a notch in a mullion to retain a glazing infill component against the mullion, and second retainers may be inserted into a notch in a bead to retain the glazing infill component against the bead. The method of installing the curtain wall according to the present invention allows for the glazing infill components to be installed from either the front side or the back side of the curtain wall.
Additional features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention may be set forth or apparent from consideration of the following detailed description, drawings, and claims. Moreover, it is to be understood that both the foregoing summary of the invention and the following detailed description are exemplary and intended to provide further explanation without limiting the scope of the invention as claimed.